It's Christmas
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Rangers make their first trip to the North Pole.


IT'S CHRISTMAS

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Everything and everyone belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Well, except for _Jingle Bells_, which is a traditional Christmas carol. I always thought it odd that the Rangers weren't surprised that Santa was real in "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" and this is just my take on it. However, this takes place in the first season, somewhere after "Trick Or Treat", so Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha aren't in it. I'm assuming that by this time, Tommy would've told the other Rangers that he was adopted. At least, I think that's how they played it out in the Zeo episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Arrow Head?". A sequel taking place in the PRDT timeline will follow shortly. Merry Christmas!

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. HEY! Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way..." Tommy Oliver laughed as he watched his girlfriend Kimberly Hart and the kids practicing for the Christmas program. Up on the moon, Rita was watching the festivities with her telescope.

"YUCK! All this holiday cheer makes me sick!" she screeched.

"Why don't you send some Putties to the North Pole to steal Santa's Christmas Spirit?" Goldar suggested. The evil space witch cackled.

"I love it! Scorpina will take them," she decided.

"As you wish, my Empress," Scorpina stated. With that, she and a squad of Putties disappeared. Meanwhile, at the North Pole, various elves were busily getting ready for the upcoming season.

"Oooh! We're going to fall behind schedule!" elf #1 cried worriedly.

"Oh, you say that every year," elf #2 teased. Santa Claus gave his custumary 'Ho, ho, ho'. Without warning, Scorpina and the Putty Patrol materialized. The elves shrieked and scattered. Back in Angel Grove, Trini Quan, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, and various kids were lacing the youth center tree with silver tinsel. Suddenly, he noticed one of the younger girls struggling to put an ornament on one of the branches. With a sympathetic laugh, he walked up to her and lifted her up. Then, she placed the ornament on the branch that she had selected.

"There you go," Tommy told her.

"Thank you, Tommy," the girl said as she was put down.

"No problem," was his response. She ran off and the Ranger's features curved into a smile.

"What? Is that a smile? On our brooder?" a voice teased. Tommy turned slightly to see Jason Lee Scott.

"Very funny, Jase," he said. He started to say more, but a six-tone beep interrupted him. Jason's face immediately became serious and he led his five friends out into the hall.

"We read you, Zordon," the leader of the Power Rangers said.

"Come to the Command Center at once," Zordon instructed.

"On our way," Jason promised. Then, they teleported in six streams of light.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked, once they had landed.

"Rita has sent Scorpina and some Putties to the North Pole to steal Santa's Christmas Spirit," Zordon told them.

"The North Pole?" Tommy asked.

"Zordon, are you saying that Santa Claus is real?" Kimberly queried.

"I am," Zordon confirmed.

"Prodigious," Billy approved.

"Yeah. What **he** said," Zack agreed.

"Zordon, what could happen if Scorpina succeeds?" Jason asked, getting to the point.

"If the Christmas Spirit is stolen, hearts will be darkened, clouded by evil, with no room for joy, cheer, or love," Zordon replied.

"Oh no," Trini worried.

"I've had too many bad Christmases. We **can**'**t** let Rita wreck **this** one. Especially not for the kids," Tommy determined. His teammates glanced at him, wondering what he meant. However, they didn't ask.

"Then there's no other choice. We **have** to go to the North Pole," Jason said.

"Right," Kimberly agreed.

"Rangers, I must warn you: due to the time of the year and the magic of Christmas, your powers will not work in the North Pole. Knowing this, do you still want to take the risk?" Zordon questioned.

"It's not even a question," Tommy answered for them all.

"Come on, let's do it," Jason instructed. With that, they teleported. Scorpina laughed evilly.

"As soon as Rita has your Christmas spirit, **no one** will be jolly or merry," she sneered.

"Don't count on it, Scorpina," a voice stated. Surprised, she turned around.

"I'll take care of **you**," she jeered. She raised her boomerang stinger and fired. That is, she attempted to.

"BLAST! It doesn't work here!" she exclaimed. Then, "Go Putty Patrol! Attack the Power Rangers!"

"Lead 'em outside!" Jason instructed. The Rangers fled the cottage, causing the clay warriors and Scorpina to follow. Once outside, the heroes got ready for an attack, which soon came. Tommy let out a martial arts yell and flipped through the air, knocking Scorpina to the ground.

"Hey, Scorpina. Nobody ruins **my** Christmas," he stated.

"Oh! I will make you pay, Power Ranger! Mark my words!" Scorpina shrieked. Then, she and the clay warriors disappeared. Inside, the elves cheered. Santa waved the Rangers in and they did as requested.

"Thank you, Power Rangers. You have saved Christmas," Santa told them.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's all in a day's work," Jason responded.

"As a special thanks, I'd like to give you **these**," Santa stated. With that, he pulled out six snow globes, each one a different color.

"Oh, wow," Kimberly breathed, taking the pink globe.

"Morphin," Zack approved, as he was handed the black dome.

"These are special globes, which allow you to check on each other no matter where you are," Santa told them.

"Thanks, Santa," Trini said.

"Guys, we gotta get back to the center," Jason reminded them.

"Oh. That reminds me. Here are the toys for the kids," Santa said, handing Jason a large sack.

"Aw, man. Thanks," Tommy replied.

"You're most welcome," Santa answered. Then, the Rangers teleported. They walked out of the hall and into the youth center, where Jason immediately began handing out presents.

"Aw, man. This is great," Tommy stated.

"Hey, um, not to be a downer, but...what did you mean earliar? You know, when you said you had too many bad Christmases?" Kimberly wondered. Tommy sighed.

"Before I was adopted by Mom and Dad, I was in other homes, and the holidays weren't always the greatest," he confessed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Hey, it's okay. That's in the past. This is the present," was his response.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy," Kimberly said.

"Merry Christmas, Kimberly," Tommy said. Then, he reached out and took her hand.

THE END


End file.
